Wall-nut Bowling 2
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = ZomBotany 2 |after = Pogo Party}} Wall-nut Bowling 2 is the eighteenth mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is a more advanced and harder version and a sequel of Wall-nut Bowling with more types of zombies and more zombies to beat. This level introduces the Giant Wall-nut, which kills all the zombies in the lane it is planted on. The zombies added in this more challenging version are Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancers, and Screen Door Zombie. Screen Door Zombies take four hits to kill; however, if a normal Wall-nut ricochets and hits it, it will die instantly. This could arguably make them one of the easier zombies to defeat in this level. The new plant the player gets is the Giant Wall-nut, which kills all of the zombies on the row instantly. This should be used wisely, to clear lanes with a lot of Buckethead Zombies or Screen Door Zombies easily and instantly. Icons Note: For many of the game versions, the icon is the same as Wall-nut Bowling. BOwling2 PC.png|PC icon Bowling2 iPad.png|iPad icon Bowling DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Wallnut ios.png|iOS and Android icon Plants The plants used are: *Wall-nut, rolls, hits a zombie and ricochets, hitting as many until rolling off-screen. *Explode-o-nut, explodes in an 3x3 area on contact. *Giant Wall-nut, rolls over an entire lane of zombies, instantly killing any of them in the process. Zombies The zombies encountered are: *Zombie (takes one hit to kill) *Flag Zombie (takes one hit to kill) *Conehead Zombie (takes two hits to kill) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (takes one hit to kill; jumps over the first one, unless a Giant Wall-nut is used) *Buckethead Zombie (takes three hits to kill) *Newspaper Zombie (takes two hits to kill; gets faster after first hit) *Screen Door Zombie (takes four hits to kill; five in Xbox Live Arcade version; one for ricochet) *Dancing Zombie (takes one hit to kill; summons Backup Dancers) *Backup Dancer (takes one hit to kill; summoned from Dancing Zombies) *Zombie Yeti*: one hit, leaves the screen if not killed The * means if the player had already encountered it. Strategies Wall-nuts should be used on whatever zombies are around, although if there are groups of strong zombies, use Explode-o-nuts instead. Giant Wall-nuts are good for waves or tons of Screen Door Zombies and Buckethead Zombies at once, although they should be saved until the last minute. If you can, save up Giant Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts to deal with hordes and Dancing Zombies. If a Wall-nut is planted in a row when a Dancing Zombie enters, it will go past the Backup Dancers and hit it. In order to kill Screen Door Zombies, try to ricochet Wall-nuts off of other zombies, as this will kill the Screen Door Zombie in one shot. If the front-most zombie is a Screen Door Zombie, then it can only be killed with direct hits as the Wall-nut will not ricochet backwards. Another helpful strategy is using Explode-o-nuts to blow up U-shaped zombie formations. If you have trouble with the huge waves, save several Explode-o-nuts or Giant Wall-nuts to take out most of the final wave quickly, making it much easier to deal with the remaining zombies. How to use zombies effectively to earn money *First, only use Wall-nuts. Explode-o-nuts and Giant Wall-nuts don't leave coins for killing zombies, so save these for emergencies. **If you have too much Explode-o-nuts and Giant Wall-nuts, and there are too much Zombies, use them. *Let the zombies appear in huge numbers, the more you hit, the better. *Use Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies and Dancing Zombies to your advantage: the first can help you hit other zombies with the same Wall-nut, as they move faster and the angle between it and other zombies change. Screen Door Zombies can be used up to four times to ricochet a Wall-nut on other zombies. And finally, let Dancing Zombies summon Backup Dancers, you can hit them for more money. Also, if the Zombie Yeti appears, kill it as fast as possible before it runs away. *Protect the Lawn Mowers, each one is worth $50. If one or more zombies get too close, use a Wall-nut immediately if it's only one, but you will have to use a Giant Wall-nut or Explode-o-nut if there are too much. Related achievements Gallery Wallnut2.png|Gameplay of the mini-game Wall-Nut Bowling 2.jpg|A Giant Wall-Nut about to squash a Buckethead Zombie Wallls.PNG|Three types of Wall-nut in this mini-game Zombie Yeti Wall-nut Bowling 2.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling 2 Wall-nut Bowling 2.JPG|By Wall-nut Bowling 2 (2).JPG|By Someone456 Plants Vs. Zombies Minigame 18|A walkthrough Wall-nut Bowling 2 C.png|By MyNameIsMyName YetiSighting4.png|Appearance by the Zombie Yeti on the Final Wave. Video Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Mini Games - Wall-nut Bowling 2 (Game Pack 3 - Unlocked for 50,000 coins) Ep.92|By Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - Wall-nut Bowling 2 Gameplay Playthrough Trivia *According to the LawnStrings.txt file, this mini-game's original name was going to be "Wall-nut Bowling Extreme". *There is a glitch that when a Pole Vaulting Zombie gets to the red line, and then the player plants a Wall-nut or Explode-o-nut, and the Pole Vaulting Zombie will be killed. This also happens in Wall-nut Bowling and in Co-op Bowling. *Sometimes, the player can kill a Screen Door Zombie without damaging the door at all if a Wall-nut ricochets at the right angle. It is odd that this never happens to a Newspaper Zombie. *In the iOS (sans iPad) and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies, this is the only bowling mini-game, as the first Wall-nut Bowling is in Quick Play. *This and Wall-nut Bowling have the same icon in the mini-game selection. *A Screen Door Zombie takes four hits, except if hit by a ricochet, and Buckethead Zombie takes three Wall-nuts, though they normally have the same health (55 hits for the bucket or screen door, ten hits for the normal zombie). *If the player looks closely, he or she can see the Giant Wall-nut is just a resized Wall-nut using game tools, because the outline of the Giant Wall-nut is big and fuzzy on most versions. *It is the only non-Limbo Page mini-game where Giant Wall-nut appears without hacking. It is also the only place where any of the giant plants can be seen. *It is similar to Bulb Bowling in Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Wall-nut Bowling *Mini-games *Wall-nut *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut *Roll Some Heads *Bulb Bowling How would you rate Wall-nut Bowling 2's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Стенореховый Боулинг 2 Category:Day mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with three flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels